Black Veil Bride
by Atomic Kokoro
Summary: One girl's secret, an illegal deal, and a well-hidden lie all play a role in this super spy fanfiction. Saki and Anri are kidnapped and it's up to Masaomi, Mikado, Izaya, and whoever they can gather to save them.
1. Chapter 1: Flier

**Black Veil Bride**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

One girl's secret, an illegal deal, and a well-hidden lie all play a role in this super spy fanfiction. Saki and Anri are kidnapped and it's up to Masaomi, Mikado, Izaya, and whoever they can gather to save them.

…

**Before You Read**

Yes, I am fully aware "Black Veil Brides" is a band, but the name fits it perfectly.

This fanfiction is probably going to center around Masaomi and Saki more than Mikado and Anri, simply because...that's...who it's about... So, like, yeah.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**Flier**

"I want to get married soon..."

_No pressure on Masaomi,_ Mikado thought to himself as Saki rested her chin in her palm, sipping her drink through a red and white straw. Thankfully, Masaomi was at the bar, trying to get some alcoholic drink. Unfortunately, the bartender saw through his lies and threatened to kick him out if continued to ask.

The two couples (Masaomi and Saki, Mikado and Anri) had decided to go on a double date to a bar-restaurant near closing. So far, it had been mildly fun, but Saki seemed to be nervous around Mikado and much preferred talking to Anri and Masaomi. On several occasion, Mikado tried to talk to her while Masaomi tried to joke around Anri, but she usually replied in an unamused shrug.

Maybe she just didn't like him.

Saki sighed and glanced up at Mikado. "How do I tell him that?"

Of course, she was talking to him now, but Masaomi wasn't there and Anri was lost in her own little world. And the situation Saki was asking help for seemed somewhat dire. Maybe she needed a boy's perspective on the idea.

Mikado turned to Anri, pleading for some help, but her gaze was focused on a sales flier from some seemingly expensive shop (although Mikado was sure that Anri wasn't too interested in that; she was just bored).

"Maybe I'll take him to that jewelery shop down the street and look at the rings. Maybe he'll get the hint."

Mikado turned back to Saki was staring at her drink (Mikado wasn't sure if it was a pop or water or what), debating when and how she would make him understand. "I think," Mikado said carefully. "you should be patient. You guys are still very young and have a long way to go. Don't settle down yet. Besides, Masaomi might not be ready just yet..."

Saki frowned but nodded. Mikado sighed. What was the rush in getting married at sixteen anyway? Didn't they have to be eighteen first?

That wasn't actually too far off...

"These people are too damn uptight," Masaomi cursed, sitting beside Saki, who instantly perked up at the sound of his voice. "Couldn't even give me a virgin Colada."

"Masaomi," Mikado sighed. "They don't sell Pina Coladas here."

Masaomi glanced back at the bartender, then back at the pepper. "Seems legit," he replied quietly.

There was a small silence at the table, but the restaurant was loud. It was a newly built bar-restaurant, perhaps four days old. Beautiful décor, large space, great food and drinks, four and a half stars, and it was struggling to keep up with it's competitors. Anri wanted to check it out before it closed.

Quiet music played over the PA Speakers, the local station set on for the Ikebukurians. There wasn't much else to note, other than the waiters and waitress never smiled and the bartender sneered with every non-alcoholic request.

Saki leaned over the table and glanced at the flier Anri was looking at. "Anything good on sale?" she asked, quickly looking over the wares. "Hey, that shirt would look cute on you Anri..."

Anri blinked and shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Really!" Saki gasped, pulling the flier out. "I think we should go there and buy some clothes! I bet these skirts would look adorable on you. And they have some stuff for boys, too." She turned to Masaomi, eyes shining and beaming wide. "Oh, _please_, can we go?"

Masaomi leaned back, switching his glance between the hopeful Saki, the horrified Mikado, and Anri, who looked like she could care less; she just wanted out. "I...I suppose," he replied after a moment. "A few moments inside couldn't hurt."

Saki gasped and cheered. "Yes!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed Anri's arm, trying to drag her along out of the bar-restaurant and towards the store the flier was from. "C'mon, Anri! Before someone buys it before us."

The boys exchanged worried glances, then chuckled and went after the two.

…

They had been walking for a while, and Mikado was beginning to wonder if the girls knew where they were going. They walked a few steps ahead, but still in view, as the boys walked behind. Masaomi had his arms folded behind his head, going on about girls and their need for clothes, but Mikado could see on the corner of his eyes that Masaomi was trying to hide a smile.

Mikado chuckled and glanced across the street for a moment, trying to keep an eye out for the store. A black van crossed his vision and he blinked. Across the street was the store they were looking for. "Hey, guys!" he yelled. "I found it!"

Saki and Anri turned around. "Where?" Mikado pointed across the street and the girls looked. "Oh, hey! There it is!"

She grabbed Anri's hand and walked to the edge of the sidewalk, ready to cross, looking both ways. Masaomi chuckled and he and Mikado started over to them. "Wait for us," he laughed.

Saki turned and smiled at him.

Then, Mikado stopped as Masaomi kept walking forward. "What...?"

The black van pulled up beside Saki and Anri, who glanced at it and backed up a few steps. The laughter stopped from Masaomi's lips and he pulled his arms down from behind his head. "Saki? Anri?"

The doors to the van opened and the girls gasped, jumping back into the crowd. "No!" both males cried and rushed into a sprint towards the van and the girls.

Three guys leaped from the van and crossed the short distance before anyone could take a breath. Saki cried out and Anri reached for her Saika, but the men grabbed her arm before she could pull out the sword.

The men began to drag the girls, kicking and screaming, towards the van. Bystanders were unsure how to react. Some tried to interfer, but they were taken down easily by a four and fifth man who jumped out with crowbars.

Masaomi, who had finally made it, jumped into the scene and took down one of the men holding Anri, but fell with him ungracefully. The fourth man came up from behind the blond, who struggled with the man on the ground, and slammed Masaomi in the ribs.

Masaomi growled and, with the force, rolled onto his back. At that moment, Mikado took part in the struggle and tried to free Saki, but his lack of strength failed to bring down the man. The fifth grabbed Mikado by the collar and turned to the passenger in the truck, who shook his head. Five turned back to Mikado, roughly jabbed his weapon into the pepper's stomach, and threw him off to the side.

Anri struggled again for her Saika, but Three returned back and dragged her into the truck, One having Saki already inside.

Again, Masaomi jumped to his feet and tried to grab Four's weapon while he was paying his attention to Mikado. Four used his strength to lift Masaomi into the air, while Masaomi refused to let go, dangling uselessly as he tried to pull it from his grip. He tried to kick the man, but the man swung the bar to the side and Masaomi missed.

Two jumped out from the van and pulled Masaomi off. He pinned him to the ground and Four came up from behind and started beating the blond with the crowbar. Mikado jumped to his feet and tried to pull Two off of Masaomi, Two twisting and growling, before Five appeared and struck Mikado to the ground, attacking him just as ruthlessly as Four was to Masaomi.

Both girls screamed and struggled, hands bound behind, pleading they stop hurting their boyfriends, watching in horror through the van's wide open door. Some men stepped in to stop them, but Three, the final one to leave the truck a second time, flashed a badge of some kind, and the men stopped instantly, sulking back into the crowd.

Saki caught a glimpse of the badge and instantly froze, horror-struck from the sight. "Oh, dear God," she whispered. "This can't be happening..."

Suddenly, people yelped and leaped out of the way of a large, flying projectile. It slammed into Three and Two, barely missing Four and Five, and they landed a few meters away. A vending machine laid on both men.

Shizuo stepped out from the crowd and growled. "I don't care who you are," he muttered, putting out his cigarette. "but kidnapping girls and beating up kids is _not_ something I can just let happen."

Four and Five glanced at each other than hurried into the truck, which began to move. Two and Three had managed to pushed the vending machine off with combined force and got to their feet. They jumped into the moving truck and shut the door.

Shizuo stepped forward, ready to run after the van, when there was a few collective gasps. He glanced at the two injured boys, both wounded heavily. Mikado had managed to crawl over to an unconscious Masaomi, shaking him gently. "H-Hey..."

Masaomi groaned Saki's name but that was it. The pepper watched for a moment, until his vision doubled, and he rested himself on his best friend's chest, shutting his eyes as well.

Shizuo turned to the van, than back at the boys. "Dammit," he cursed before walking to the boys, picking them up, and heading off in the direction of someone he knew.

…

**After Notes**

Bwahahahaha! Now that I have started it, I will never finish it!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Have an idea? Let me know! Review button is right there!


	2. Chapter 2: Wake

**Black Veil Bride**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

One girl's secret, an illegal deal, and a well-hidden lie all play a role in this super spy fanfiction. Saki and Anri are kidnapped and it's up to Masaomi, Mikado, Izaya, and whoever they can gather to save them.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Saki and Anri got kidnapped. And this will be the most boring fanfic you'll ever read. God, I need to brush up my writing...

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 2**

**Wake**

Mikado was the first to wake up.

When blue eyes first open, everything was blurry, from sight to sound, and even what he was touching just wouldn't register with his mind. He shut his eyes and focused on waking up, moving his fingers over what he was laying. It was smooth and hard. It felt like wood.

Finally, things began to clear. He could hear someone talking not too far away. "...but I don't think they will be able to go after them. Not like this."

Mikado opened his eyes and looked around. He could see a ceiling, pure white as snow. He leaned up slowly, but pain coursed through suddenly. He hissed and laid himself down again. The talking stopped and someone walked into the room. "Mikado is awake." The voice was familiar. The footsteps got closer and someone hovered over him. "Good morning, sunshine!" he chirped.

"K...Kishitani-san?" His voice was course and found it _much_ harder to talk than to move.

Shinra beamed. "That's me! Now," He placed his hands on Mikado's shoulders to make sure the boy was resting against the table. "don't move. You need some rest."

Mikado shook his head and leaned up against Shinra's force, who just pushed back. "I can't," he growled. "Anri and Saki... They-"

"I know," Shinra replied quietly. "We're working on that."

Mikado shook his head and knocked away Shinra's hands, sitting up completely. "I have to find them."

Shinra and Mikado argued until another figure walked into the room, struggling to stand. "We're _helping_," the voice growled. The two males turned to the standing figure. Masaomi panted, Izaya standing behind him.

"What the hell?" Shinra snapped, jumping up and helping Masaomi sit down on the couch just beside the table Mikado was lying on. "Izaya! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why should have I?" Izaya muttered, examining his nails. "He was the one who wanted to stand up."

Shinra rolled his eyes and looked between the two boys. "Well, Celty is already working on getting Saki and Anri back, so stop worrying so much." He walked into his kitchen, but there was no wall between them, so Mikado and Masaomi could still see him. He poured a glass of water and leaned against the counter. "Celty's good at this sort of stuff. You'll can rest assured they will come back safe."

"Oh, yeah?" Masaomi challenged, leaning against his leg heavily. "Where were they taken to?"

Shinra paused, glanced at Izaya, who smirked, and looked back at them. "Ah...I'll get back to you." And he took a sip of water.

Izaya walked into the center of the room as Mikado leaned up to a sit and glanced at Masaomi, who glared at Izaya with heavy hate. "Let them go," Izaya sighed as he walked up to the window. "I knew this was going to happen one way or another. So, why not let them discover the truth for themselves?"

The doctor was hesitant, as though he was debating to accept that he knew the truth or play dumb. "No, Izaya," he said after a moment, avoiding the idea. "They are _injured_."

"So?" Izaya smirked, moving through half a dozen arm motions as he talked. "They aren't _that_ bad. Be_sides_. They can rest up until you discover where they disappeared to, and then they can come along for the car ride!" At the end of his sentence, he was giving a shrug, his jacket open from spreading his arms while his hands were in his pockets.

"Izaya..."

"Give it up," Masaomi growled, leaning back against the couch. "It's three against one. You're outnumbered."

Shinra sighed in frustration. "Fine! But if you get hurt..." He let the threat hang in the air and walked into the living room. "Celty will be home soon. She'll tell us what she found when she gets back and we'll see what we can do from there."

Everyone nodded.

Mikado laid himself on the table and quickly fell asleep. Masaomi laid himself down as well, but couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Izaya's red gaze stared through him, reading every emotion, thought, and feeling he knew, unable to break contact.

Izaya turned away, back to the city, and Masaomi closed his eyes, but didn't sleep.

…

Anri had been alone for some time in the jail-like cell. Dripping water echoed up the corridor and darkness took over. She couldn't see very much. The only light given was that from the moon, lighting up so much more than thought without it, and torches from the corridor.

Her knees were drawn up, back against the wall, staring at the ground. She would have tried her Saika to break through the bars, but she didn't know where she was or where to find Saki. It would have been safer to wait until she was sure.

"Let me _go_!"

The yell from outside the bars was all too familiar. Anri brought down her knees and was in the process of standing when the door opened and in flew Saki. She landed on the ground with a huff and the door shut again. She whipped around and pound her palm against the ground. "Hey!" she snapped. "Could you handle _with care,_ please?"

The guards said nothing and walked away, leaving the two girls alone in the cell. Anri kneeled to Saki's side and looked her over. "Are you okay?" she asked, making sure Saki wasn't injured.

Saki sighed, tilting her head back. "Yeah," she muttered. "I'm fine." She tossed Anri a side glance and smiled a bit. "We should find a way out of here soon, huh?"

Anri smiled a bit back. "I have an idea."

…

Mikado woke up the sound of the closing door.

"Celty!" Shinra cheered, jumping from the chair he was sitting on and rushing to the front door. The headless rider walked in, the doctor behind her, and sat down on the chair he was previously sitting on.

Masaomi slowly awoke with the commotion and glanced at Celty. His hazel eyes went wide and his jaw hung open. "Holy _shit_!" he gasped. Everyone looked at him, as though to wonder what his problem was. He turned to Mikado and pointed to Celty. "Is...Who...It's real?"

At that moment, it dawned on Mikado. "Oh, Masaomi," he began, chuckling at Masaomi's reaction. "This is Celty. The headless rider."

"And it really is headless," Masaomi breathed. There was a bit of hesitation, then he jumped to his feet and pointed at her. "I knew it!" he cheered. "My instincts never fail me!"

"And they never cease to amaze me," Mikado sighed. He was already sitting, and Masaomi was standing, thanks to the pain killers Shinra had given them. Of course, they were both bandaged up but blood still stained the carpet.

Izaya, who was still in the room, leaning against the balcony door, arms crossed and smirking his usual, he was the first to bring up the subject at hand. "So, Celty." Everyone turned to Izaya. "Find anything?"

She nodded and began to type into her PDA. [I did], she said. [and I found this.] She pulled out a badge from her pocket, lifting it for everyone to see. [One of the men dropped it when Shizuo hit them with his vending machine. He said he found it when he was on his way to bring the boys here.]

Masaomi and Mikado were awed by the badge. Izaya tilted his head, rubbing his index finger along his chin, trying to remember where he had seen that badge before. A golden horse was rearing onto it's hind legs, half-turned, as a black serpent twisted up it's torso. The animals were sown onto a royal purple cloth, laced with ruby and braced with pure silver.

"That purple," Shinra muttered. "That's a royalty color."

As soon as the words escaped Shinra's lips, Izaya's eyes widened briefly with realization before he smirked and put his hands on his hips. "You're right, Shinra," he replied. "It is. In fact, I believe this badge is actually _from_ royalty."

"You mean to tell me," Masaomi snapped, glancing Mikado, who appeared concentrated on the badge, then back to Izaya. "Saki and Anri were kidnapped under the orders of some _king. _I hope you don't expect me to believe that."

Izaya laughed, taking the badge from Celty's hands and turning it around and around, looking at it closely, to make sure it was real. "Then you certainly won't believe," he chuckled slyly. "_why_ they kidnapped the girls."

The others watched, confused, as Izaya shined it against the light and smirked.

…

"Wow," Saki whistled, hands on hips as the bars fell to the ground with a quiet cling. "That Saika really is something."

"It has it's uses," Anri chuckled, her eyes glowing a passion red, illuminating the deepening darkness. "Let's get out of here."

Saki nodded, stepped out of the cell, helping Anri, and the girls ran down the hall. "I know the way out," Saki whispered. "You'll need the Saika out still, if you could."

Anri agreed and the two girls took cover behind a wall. Saki peered around the corner, waited, the motioned for Anri to follow. They quickly climbed some steps and gently opened the door, making sure the coast was clear before opening the door and sneaking out. "The exit is just down there."

The girls quietly shut the door, then bolted down the corridor as quickly as possible. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows and stood before them. The girls stopped and Anri brought up her katana.

"Hold it there," the figure warned, his voice deep yet young.

Saki gritted her teeth. Anri switched her gaze between Saki and the figure, waiting for a sign to attack. Saki glanced back, her gray eyes insisting that Anri back down. Anri held her stance but didn't attack. "Let us go," Saki said. She sounded more afraid than viscous. "I don't belong here."

"Don't be stupid, Saki," the figure muttered. He stepped forward and pulled off his hood. "We've been worried."

Anri glanced at Saki. This man knew her? "So you lock me and Anri up in a dungeon?" she challenged. "I doubt that."

"Saki," Anri whispered. "What's going on?"

Saki glanced back, then looked towards the ground. "His name is Sage," she answered, quietly. "He's my older brother." Anri looked up at Sage and back at Saki.

"You," the raven breathed. "ran away from home."

"No," Sage corrected. "She broke the tradition. She's almost ruined our family."

Saki shook her head. "Stop." Sage switched his gaze to his sister. "I'll tell her everything."

"But, Saki!" Anri gasped. "We still have to-" She was cut off by the sound of footsteps from behind. She turned and saw several guards approached them from behind. She held the Saika.

"Wait," Saki said. "It's not worth it." Anri could almost feel a tag along the end of the sentence; _We'll find a way to escape another time._

Anri sheathed the Saika into her sleeve and she stood, back to back with Saki. Neither of them said anything as the light-armored knights surrounded them and guided them back down the stairs, back into the dungeon, into another cell.

Two guards were posted outside their hold. There was no point in trying to escape at that time. "We'll wait for Masaomi and Mikado to save us," Saki whispered to Anri, so the guards wouldn't hear.

"How do you know?" Anri asked, her voice already quiet.

Saki almost looked regretful to speak the words but she also seemed hopeful. "Izaya knows _everything._"

…

**After Notes**

Of course Izaya knows everything. So, what is going on? You'll find out next chapter, don't worry.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**Black Veil Bride**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

One girl's secret, an illegal deal, and a well-hidden lie all play a role in this super spy fanfiction. Saki and Anri are kidnapped and it's up to Masaomi, Mikado, Izaya, and whoever they can gather to save them.

…

**Before You Read (Please Read! Important!)**

Last chapter, nothing happened. This chapter, read to find out!

Guys, this story won't be updated for a long time. In fact, nothing will. None of my accounts. I will be on hiatus for personal reasons.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**Truth**

"What is it?" Masaomi demanded. Mikado could feel the effects of the painkillers wearing out. He could tell Masaomi was feeling it, too. He sat down and pressed a palm against his knee. "Who took Saki? Who kidnapped Anri? What do they want, Izaya? Tell me!"

"My, my," Izaya sighed. "You are feisty, Masaomi-kun."

Masaomi gritted his teeth but said nothing. Mikado knew Masaomi and Saki went back, but they never talked about what had happened after all these years. They were still with each other, pretending nothing ever happened, afraid to break was little peace there was. Yet, somehow, they still knew the other's story.

Mikado knew about Masaomi's bloodied history with the Yellow Scarves. He also knew about loveless Anri and the loving katana she weld, the Saika. And he was sure Anri and Masaomi knew about him and each other, and that Masaomi told Saki everything, too, but there were still questions. Why did Masaomi hate Izaya? How was Celty connected to the Saika?

Questions Mikado never asked, and never will. Not until the time was right.

"Izaya," Shinra chimed, singing a song that he hoped would bring Izaya to tell whatever truth he was hiding. "Please don't do this. The sooner we get Saki and Anri back, the sooner Celty and I can-"

A black shadow was over his mouth within seconds, a PDA flashed in his face, demanding he shut up. Izaya chuckled. "Alright, alright. Only for you, Shinra." There was a sly smirk.

Masaomi tried to muster as much of a glare as possible, but both he and Mikado were beginning to get dizzy from the pain. He laid down and sighed. Mikado was the one to ask. "Can we have a few painkillers, Kishitani-san?"

Shinra nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, getting two glass of waters and two pills for each boy. They each took their medication, tossing a small smile to the other. It was sort of funny to see them both this way; beaten up and recovering.

Mikado never realized it, but it was the first fight he had ever fought alongside Masaomi. He smiled to himself. Masaomi noticed and smiled as well. He knew it, too. They both finished off the glasses and set them down on the ground. They turned to Izaya and waited for him to begin his story.

Izaya folded his arms and closed his eyes for a moment. "It was unfortunate Anri was caught up in this," he sighed, but everyone in the room knew he could care less. "but they must have been looking for someone to convince Saki to do this." He opened his eyes. "Masaomi, I'm sure you are aware that I am legally Saki's guardian, correct?"

The blond nodded with what little energy he was gaining from the pills. "So?"

"Before I was Saki's guardian," Izaya began, seemingly more serious than before, his gaze directed at Masaomi. "she had a family on Mount Daisen. She lived in a big home, with her mother, her father, her two brothers and a sister."

Masaomi blinked, looking somewhat distraught. He had never known this about Saki. He felt bad about it, as though he didn't know enough about her. But, then again, she didn't know a lot about him, either. "Tell me about her family," he whispered.

Izaya's eyes narrowed. Then he glanced at Mikado. "Her father. His name, ironically, was Mikado."

"She won't speak to me because I have the same name as her father," Mikado muttered.

Izaya nodded. "Her older brother is Sage, who is his father's successor."

"Beg your pardon?" Masaomi questioned.

Izaya lifted his chin, but still kept Masaomi's gaze. "She," he said. "is of a royal bloodline. Saki is a Princess."

…

"Princess!" Anri gasped, leaning forward on her knees. Both she and Saki were back in the cell. Escaping would be stupid. Two guards were positioned outside of the cell. Saki kept glancing at them and the guards continued to stare forward. "That's amazing!"

Saki shrugged. "If you want to say so," she whispered. "I hate it. The dresses, the formality, the arranged marriages, everything."

"Arranged marriages?"

…

Izaya nodded. "You see, when Saki was a Princess, she was the eldest daughter." Masaomi and Mikado exchanged unsure glances, and then glanced back at Izaya. "They were currently fighting another royal family, who wanted to settle things in a marriage, between Saki and the other family's eldest son, Datesha."

Izaya smirked. "Of course, at the time, I was looking for the perfect girl to pose as Masaomi's girlfriend during the war of the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares." He crossed his legs as his Kanra side showed. Shinra held back a groan. "When I heard of the royal wedding in Tateyama Mountains, I decided to take a break from my search and head there to see what was going on."

…

"During the wedding," Saki continued. "I decided to hide out in the labyrinth. I couldn't think of any place else to hide." Anri nodded. "As I was hiding, I heard footsteps. I thought it was Datesha, but it turned out to be a man dressed in a black fur coat."

"Izaya?" Anri guessed.

Saki confirmed. "Yes." She shifted her weight as her foot was starting to fall asleep. "He asked me if I really wanted to get married to this..._guy_, and I said I didn't. I wanted to choose someone else to marry. I wanted to choose for myself."

"So," Anri understood. "you went away with Izaya to Ikebukuro to pose as Masaomi's girlfriend."

…

"It was a win-win situation for the both of us. We thought nothing could go wrong."

"No," Mikado snapped. "_She_ thought nothing could go wrong."

"You _obviously_ saw this coming," Masaomi accused. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Shinra walked back into the living room (no one had noticed he had disappeared into the kitchen for a cup of coffee) and sat on the arm of the chair Masaomi was currently laying on. "So, we have to travel about...what? Seventy-eight, seventy-nine kilometers?"

"I could care less!" Mikado insisted, jumping to his feet.

Masaomi followed action and even found the energy to pump a fist in the air. "Road trip!"

"No, it's not that simple," Shinra chuckled, getting to his feet. "Tateyama is across the Sagami Bay. If we want to get to the Mikajima Household on Mount Daisen, we are going to need a helicopter."

[And probably some muscle,] Celty suggested, throwing in her own word.

Instantly, Izaya frowned. "You don't mean..."

…

"_Izaya-kun_!"

Everyone stood blankly as a trashcan slammed into Izaya and he and the can collapsed on the ground behind everyone. They all sighed in unison as Shizuo completely ignored the four and chased after Izaya.

"I can't believe this is happening," Masaomi muttered.

…

**After Notes**

Sorry for the late update!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
